The disclosure relates to glasses that are capable of chemical strengthening by ion exchange and have intrinsic damage resistance. More particularly, the disclosure relates to such glasses that are fast cooled and ion exchanged.
Ion exchangeable glass compositions offer advantages in glass manufacturability and/or final properties compared to previous glass compositions. Such glasses are used in applications such as, but not limited to, cover glasses, windows, enclosures, and the like in a variety of electronic devices, including displays in entertainment and communication devices. Post-forming annealing processes tend to decrease the damage resistance of such glasses.